


Apple Pie

by gelliiace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Birthday, Cute, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo is bad at baking, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, happy birthday kenma!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelliiace/pseuds/gelliiace
Summary: Kuroo bakes Kenma apple pie for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited for Kenma's birthday! (ノ^o^)ノ
> 
> So here's a simple kuroken fic I made eventhough I'm supposed to be studying for midterms (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> Also, I'm bad at titles and summaries

As planned, Kenma stayed over at Hinata’s the night before his birthday. Kuroo asked Hinata if he could go along his surprise for Kenma's birthday and Hinata excitedly agreed while jumping up and down in his seat. 

First step, make Kenma stay at Hinata’s: Success.  
Second step, bake an apple pie: Struggling. 

Kuroo had asked Akaashi a few days back to teach him how to bake an apple pie. Now, Kuroo has to bake it on his own, but all of a sudden it seems like all the odds are against him. For some reason, despite being able to do it successfully with Akaashi, the dark haired man is struggling. A lot. He can’t ask any of his friends either, because everyone is apparently busy or they are as baking challenged as Kuroo is.

First try, the pie was too liquidy. So for the second try, he turned up the heat which burnt the pie. _Goddammit, Kuroo Tetsurou_. He somewhat knew this would happen so he bought a gazillion apples for this in case he fails a gazillion times. He already bought the other necessary items, flowers and the video game so he really has to finish this apple pie successfully, or at least, decently. Preferably, something that will not give anyone who eats it instant death. That is not where he is going with this.

Third time’s the charm because by the time he got to his third try, the apple pie finally resembles an apple pie. _Thank god_. Proud of his work, Kuroo steps back only to step on spilled flour and milk. He cursed under his breath and when he looked around the kitchen, he cursed more. It looked like a hurricane went passed the kitchen. And the hurricane is apparently named Kuroo. Flour all over the counter top and the floor, a burnt pan, utensils everywhere, apple peels scattered on the sink. Thankfully, he was able to clean the mess within an hour and he still had half an hour to spare to take a shower because he feels disgusting with all the flour, butter, and sugar stuck to him. 

Kenma arrives at four in the afternoon. Hinata had texted Kuroo that Kenma is on the way and since their apartments are only 15 minutes away from each other, Kuroo decided to wait by the door, flowers and video game on hand. When Kuroo hears the sound of keys on the other side of the door, he stood up and sported a big grin on his face. When the door opens, Kenma stood there staring at Kuroo with a confused look. He looks at his phone, sees the date, and blushed like a tomato. Muttering ‘oh’ and hid his face from Kuroo. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten again!” Kuroo chuckles which made Kenma even embarrassed. “Happy Birthday, Kenma!” He hands out his gifts which the younger male obligingly took. Once seated, Kenma thanks him in which Kuroo hummed in response from the kitchen. Still blushing, Kenma thought, _“flowers, really?”_ and shakes his head while smiling. 

Kuroo sits beside him after getting plates and utensils. Kenma sees the apple pie on the table, gloriously plated. The plating making up for the not so great state of the apple pie. The pie doesn't look as perfect as the ones sold in stores so he knows Kuroo must’ve made it. God knows how he made that since Kuroo’s got to be the worst person he knows when it comes to baking. He’s a decent cook, but definitely not a baker. Kenma remembers the time when Kuroo tried to bake chocolate chip cookies. The cookies were so burnt, Kenma thought he was aiming for a chocolate flavoured cookie. The cookies were also enough to cause someone a concussion because it was as hard as a rock so they ended up giving the cookies to Bokuto. Poor guy was so happy when he received them, but when he took a bite, he literally chipped his front tooth. Bokuto ended up not talking to Kuroo for a day. Kenma silently chuckled at the memory. 

Despite knowing that Kuroo made the pie, Kenma still couldn't resist the urge to tease the guy a bit. “So… How much was the pie?” Kuroo gasped and with pride in his voice went on how he “effortlessly” made it in their very own kitchen. Fair enough, not a speck of dirt can be seen in the kitchen, but there’s still that very faint burnt smell. Kenma took a slice of the apple pie and was about to taste it when he felt the burning sensation of someone staring. He glanced at Kuroo who had expectant eyes and a nervous grin on his face. Awkwardly, Kenma cautiously took a bite wondering if he’ll still be alive after ~~poison~~ taste tasting Kuroo's creation.

Oddly enough, the younger male is still alive. Kenma honestly thought the pie was pretty good. And knowing Kuroo worked hard to make this for him, made everything even sweeter. Kenma finally turned to Kuroo with a small smile which seems to lift all the nervousness Kuroo had. The taller man beamed and hugged Kenma while nuzzling his face on the crook of Kenma’s neck. Kuroo happily whispered to Kenma birthday wishes again. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kenma broke the contact however, they’re still only a few centimeters apart. Blushing, Kenma held Kuroo’s face with both hands and before kissing him, muttered a small thank you and an I love you.

~~~

Upon waking up the next day and walking to the kitchen, the blond male stumbled upon what seems to be a whole sack of Granny Smith apples. Sighing, Kenma went back to the bedroom and sat beside the sleeping form of his partner. 

“Kuro, what do we do with the apples?”

Kuroo sleepily looked up at him and smiled, “Want some more apple pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading!! ♡♡


End file.
